


Blue

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [7]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: They deserve a decent farewell.BGM: Mai Yamane - Blue
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 厨老男人和孤儿工作室有什么关系，只要不买账就不会破防，他妈的。  
> Nice script. Now GO F**K YOURSELF IO Interactive.

盛夏的雨总是来得如此突然。黄昏时倾盆大雨如同一场无望的号泣，在夕阳下将万物骤然冲散。  
47并不排斥下雨，他的梦境绝大多数都是连绵不断的阴雨天。但这场雨附带的天光如此明亮，亮到他甚至自心底生出一丝恐惧——仿佛他即将错失什么不可取代的事或者人。  
因此他不敢怠慢。空旷的街道早已没了人烟，47在雨中踽踽独行，没有任何防护措施，任由雨滴劈头盖脸地砸向自己。被日光加温到滚烫的液体肆意浸湿他的前额和双肩，浓重的泥土腥气扑面而来，令他几乎错觉自己其实正沐浴在某人的鲜血里。  
公交站台的玻璃隔断早已斑驳淋漓，模糊中透出人影。47不由自主加快步伐，或许是为了避雨，也或许是为了尽早赴一个约，他并不清楚。  
“你应该带点什么挡雨的东西，至少是把伞。”直到他在站台的金属长椅上坐定，另一端的人影才平静出声，似乎早已有所准备，“羊毛浸了水可不好处理。”  
47本能地望向声源。视线触及对方的一刻，他的瞳孔不由自主地收紧：极为合身的黑色正装取代了老旧的外套和战术长裤，纯白的丝质方巾在胸前露出齐整一角，领针和袖扣隐隐反射光芒。记忆里稍显凌乱的灰色半长发如今也服帖地梳在脑后，连胡须都修葺一新——和他知道的那个人简直大相径庭。  
“一个男人需要一套合适的西装，来应付婚礼与葬礼——你应该听过很多次那种鬼话。”似是洞察了他的想法，卢卡斯·格雷，或者说曾经的实验体6号抬起手腕，温和地笑笑：“上一次我们穿着同样的衣服是什么时候的事，47？”  
“你在这里等了多久？”47不答反问。广告牌的透明外层映出两人相差无几的着装，唯一的区别是格雷的身边多出一把漆黑的长柄伞，同他脚下的地面一样干爽。  
闻言格雷的神色罕有地浮现出迷茫，但也只是转瞬即逝。而后他便无奈一笑：“这可问倒我了。”他低下头，目光停在自己的双手上，“因为我也说不清楚。”  
47目不转睛地看着格雷，男人似乎丧失了斗志，而这也让作为旁观者的他眉头越发紧锁。因此他冷冷开口：“准备出发。我们还有任务——”  
他没能说完。脑中一声枪响霹雳般炸开，电光火石间现实汹涌而至：森林、袭击者、那颗终结一切的子弹……耳鸣骤然盖过雨声，眼前的世界迅速倒退，他仿佛溺水的鱼向后坠入深渊，手边却空无一物。  
闪回结束的时候47依旧坐在原处。周遭一切都未曾改变，冰冷的雨水自后颈没入领口，他的身体竟无法控制地颤栗起来。  
“为什么？”47听到自己沙哑的低语，而被质询的对象只是轻轻摇了摇头：  
“我不能拖累你。”  
47只觉得有什么东西哽住了他的咽喉。这算什么答案？那些佣兵不可能是他的对手，他们可以转移到安全地带等待时机。他本可以拿出更多应对方案，而不是眼睁睁看着格雷用最愚蠢的方式断绝所有后路。  
“你不相信我。”良久，47才艰涩地吐出他的质疑，而格雷又一次轻飘飘地否定他的猜想：  
“没有的事，47。”灰绿色双眼的男人望向路面上飞溅的水花，似乎同样身陷回忆，“我知道你可以解决那些人，我一直都这么相信你。”他低着头，抬手按上腹部那处原本应该受伤流血的地方。“但我只有你了，我不能冒任何风险。”  
所以呢？这就是选择自我了断的理由？47不想再追问，胸腔内翻滚的情绪近乎怨毒，但那些字句如同烧红的炭，光是要咽下它们他就已经失去全部力气。  
格雷却仿似毫不在意。金色水流汇聚成股顺着边缘淌下，西装革履的男人往前略略倾身，伸出左手去接：“你相信命运吗，47？”  
回答他的只有坠落的雨滴，于是他自顾自地说下去：“我曾经幻想过很多种落幕的方式，我甚至怀疑当初我应该和你死在一起……但现在的结局或许也不坏。”他收回手，掌心的伤疤被水渍浸润，“说到底，我也只是再次做出了选择而已。如果这就是我的命运，我会坦然接受。”  
混账逻辑。47听到遥远的地方有个十二岁的男孩在嘶吼，一如当时被他兄弟强行留在原地的模样。命运之于他自己只是通往虚无的必经过程，不明不白地生，不明不白地死，因此再荒谬的终局他都不会惊讶。  
但这是他的命运，不是格雷的。也不应该是。  
“我不会像你一样自作主张。”47闭上眼。  
“恐怕你现在只能如此。你必须一个人把这条路走完。”格雷的声音渐渐低落，“我很抱歉。”  
“这注定是条死路。”47只感觉他的肺部正在用尽全力排出最后一丝空气，“金字塔并不会崩解，只会不断出现升格者……与奴隶。”  
“一棵椰枣树需要十数年才会开始结果，没人知道在此期间会发生什么。”格雷十指交叠，双肘自然而然搁在腿上，“刚逃离研究所的那段日子，我也将完成任务视作生存的唯一意义。直到我突然意识到世界如何改变了我，而我又是怎样去改变了它。”  
“诚然，命运无常且冷酷无情，正如你不会料到曾经的暗杀对象会成为你生命里重要的存在。”男人直起背脊，目光越过雨水看向远方，“我从未奢望仅凭你我就能击碎镣铐。只是当我重新反抗的那一刻，我感受到了从未有过的自由。”  
“而这一切都是拜你所赐，因为你的选择才有了现在的我。”格雷转头看向他，唇角多了一丝笑意。“我对此无比感激。”他轻声道。  
暴雨由一开始的铺天盖地逐渐变得稀稀落落，47同样听到了引擎由远及近的声音。“我们这是去哪？”他垂下眼，语气前所未有的疲倦。  
“不是‘我们’，是‘你’。”清明的灰绿色眼睛对上云翳尚未消散的湛蓝虹膜，“我的目的地已经确定了，而你的路依然取决于你，47。”  
47抬起头，巴士不知何时已经停在了站台前。他的身体像是被焊住一样动弹不得，只能机械地看着另一端的格雷拿着伞从容起身，好似要去赴一场漫长的约。  
“总有一天我们会再次相见，47。”格雷落在他身上的目光充满不舍和眷恋，神情却已是释然，“而我不介意再多等上个几十年。”  
一切似乎回到原点——如同多年前那场47无能为力的屠杀，而这一次甚至无人可以阻止。  
最后的低语在他耳边消散，黑色长柄伞轻轻靠上他腿侧，轻如羽毛的吻落在47的唇上，带着夏天不该有的冰凉。  
“别了，弟弟。”  
夕阳在男人背后投下光晕，无数道彩虹藏匿在细小水滴中，它们不约而同地前来簇拥他踏上车厢，前往他应去的地方。  
巴士消失在地平线的那一刻，阳光陡然变得刺眼，但47只是沉默地坐在原处，直到眼前的一切都开始干涸。然后他才起身，将格雷留下的那把伞握在手心，转身背对斜阳，朝着他来时的方向头也不回地走去。  
落日渐渐西沉，被雨水冲刷过的天空湛蓝如洗，白色鸽群再度出现，扇动着翅膀飞向穹苍深处，直到消失无踪。


End file.
